


Speaking in Code

by herbailiwick



Series: How's the Diet? [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Food Issues, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/387978">"A Growing Boy"</a>. This fic contains references to Mycroft being emotionally guilted into eating, and to him being...at ease with it as an adult?</p><p>John is curious about all the diet talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking in Code

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Growing Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387978) by [herbailiwick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick). 



Something isn't adding up. John listens to Sherlock's comments about Mycroft's weight and diet. They aren't all that often, but often enough to have a real presence about them, one that goes deeper than John thinks those types of comments normally do.

The strangest thing about the comments, to John, is their timing. Sherlock never, ever mentions dieting or weight when Mycroft is actually eating something.

Once, John makes a quip about dieting, just to tease Mycroft, and he receives two very stern and identical glares for his trouble. He actually sees the family resemblance for a second.

"That was in fun, Mycroft. I didn't mean anything by it," John says quickly. Then, he coughs. "Truth is," he says with a wince, knowing he has to just get out with it, just so Mycroft might feel better, "I think you're actually fit. Diets are good, of course, for the, ah, health. Look, I'm sorry. Forget it," John says, actually reddening a bit. "It was in poor taste. I apologize."

Mycroft and Sherlock both put on false smiles. "I'm quite sure you meant no harm, John," Mycroft says quietly. "I was, ah.... My mind was elsewhere."

John tucks into his pudding and avoids saying much else the rest of the evening, confused and sorry.

***

John makes to never mention dieting around Mycroft again, though Sherlock is still going strong where the mentioning's concerned. Mycroft typically rolls his eyes and says the diet is "fine", but not always. He once says the diet is "hard to ignore", to which Sherlock looks sympathetic. And, one time, Mycroft even calls the diet "troubled."

"You mean 'troublesome'?" John asks.

Mycroft blinks. "Quite right you are, John."

Sherlock avoids John's eye. 

***

It takes John a while to realize that when Mycroft has gained a little weight, Sherlock can be at his pettiest and even though there's annoyance at Mycroft and a little disdain, he's concerned. He's actually concerned about Mycroft, which confuses John a bit.

He finally has to at least ask about it. The curiosity has gotten to him. "Alright," he says to Sherlock one night. "What's with all the talk about Mycroft's weight? You never seem to actually mean that he should be eating less food. You _avoid_ mentioning food, actually. You talk about weight and 'dieting', but it's like they're code words. What's going on?"

"Finally, John," Sherlock says, rolling his eyes. "You've been sitting on that for far too long."

"Okay, so...?"

"Oh," Sherlock says with a wave of his hand, "not my tale to tell. You could always ask Mycroft, but if he won't talk, he won't talk, so there'd be no point in pressing."

"I wouldn't press," John says, slightly offended that Sherlock would think he'd be rude about it.

Sherlock pauses, glancing at John in appraisal. "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

***

"Mycroft?"

"Yes, John?"

"I'm curious about something. It's just curiosity, so feel free to let me know to butt out."

"What is it, John?"

John shifts the phone against his ear a bit nervously. "Well, it's just all the comments about diet and weight. I asked Sherlock, but he said it wasn't his tale to tell?"

"It's as much his tale as mine," Mycroft says. "Don't worry yourself, John. The simple truth is that Mummy, our mother, has ways she prefers to show her affection for us. She takes Sherlock out for things, like books, chemicals, or clothing. And, of course, like any mother, she keeps newspaper clippings about us in scrapbooks she bores all her friends with." Here, John chuckles slightly, hearing the smile in Mycroft's voice as he talks about Mummy Holmes.

"And, for you?" John asks.

"For me, she prefers I am, ah, well-fed. It's something I'm used to. It started when I was young, but I'm only forced to indulge her if I visit. She's not quite in her right mind, I'm afraid, but she gets by."

"I don't...I'm sorry, I still don't understand," John says, slightly embarrassed that he's not seeing the connection with Sherlock's quips.

"Sherlock is pleasant enough to Mummy, but he doesn't appreciate her way of showing affection toward me." Mycroft chuckles softly. "He only discovered it a few years ago. He's concerned for me, that's all. He prefers to limit his association with her, which is often for the best as they're very similar in personality, if you can imagine."

"Ha, no, doesn't sound fun," John awkwardly agrees after a pause.

"Sherlock prefers to talk of Mummy in terms of how my, ah, 'diet' is doing," Mycroft says smoothly. "If I am allowed my concern—and I usually am—Sherlock's allowed his concern too."

"Quite right. Thank you for telling me. I wasn't trying to pry."

"You were just curious," Mycroft says. "It's a curious situation, don't you think? But things between a mother and son usually are."

John nods, thinking of his mother. "Er...yes. True. Good evening, Mycroft."

"Good evening, John," Mycroft says with a smile in the tone as they hang up.

***

Sherlock looks up from one of John's medical texts. "Did he tell you? He told you."

"Yes, he told me," John nods. "And, Sherlock, your concern for him—"

"If you're going to tell me it's misguided or misplaced, spare me," Sherlock says sharply. "You've never met her. You don't know how she is about him."

John raises an eyebrow. "Your concern for him is very good, Sherlock," John says. "I'm glad he's got you to look out for him."

"Oh," Sherlock says. His lip quirks into a small smile and he looks hesitantly relieved.


End file.
